


Vulneris

by Neechu



Series: La Croisade d'Erwin Smith [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: APDES, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des moments où les blessures sont trop importantes pour être ignorées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gauche

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11260513/1/Vulneris).  
>  Rédigé dans le cadre de l'[ **APDES**](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Association-Pour-la-D%C3%A9fense-d-Erwin-Smith/176851/), ce texte est le 1er pas de la [_Croisade d'Erwin Smith_](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/176851/131731247/1/). Il fallait traiter sur un duo de thèmes au choix, et le mien fut « Gauche et Droite ».  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline/Spoilers :** Pendant l'arc du Titan Féminin, après la 57ème expédition extra-muros.

Dents serrées, Levi posa son pied sur le sol en essayant de se lever. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient revenus de l'expédition extra-muros. Que son escouade était morte. Un mauvais goût de déjà-vu lui étreignit la gorge. Si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt. Il avait laissé son escouade seule, tout comme il avait laissé Farlan et Isabel à l'époque...

\- Levi ! s'écria la voix d'Hanji qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Tu ne dois pas forcer, rallonge-toi !  
\- Pas la peine de gueuler. J'vais pas rester coucher, va te faire foutre.

Hanji soupira longuement et tourna la tête vers Mike qui pénétra à son tour dans la chambre avant de s'approcher et de prendre Levi par les épaules pour le forcer à se rallonger. Il grimaça en s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche et serra les poings.

\- Tu dois rester couché, répéta Hanji en fronçant les sourcils et ajustant les lunettes sur son nez.  
\- Que fout Erwin ?  
\- Parti faire son rapport. Vu la tête qu'il tirait, il n'a pas l'air de penser que tout se passera bien. Il devrait bientôt rentrer maintenant...  
\- Tsssk ! Il a plutôt intérêt, ce connard ! s'énerva le brun. Comment vont les gosses ?  
\- C'était leur première expédition...

Levi hocha la tête et laissa Hanji approcher une chaise du lit pour jeter un œil à sa cheville lorsqu'il fut rallongé.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont tous crevé pour rien ?  
\- Levi ! cria la scientifique. Arrête ça de suite !  
\- Si je n'avais pas écouté Erwin et fait le plein, si...  
\- Arrête ! Si tu étais parti directement tu aurais probablement fini comme eux et on aurait perdu Eren ! Aucune vie n'est perdue en vain, jamais ! Aucune, Levi !

Hanji soupira et continua de s'occuper de bander sa cheville.

\- Pour l'instant, tu dois te ménager pour récupérer au plus vite, tes os ont été touchés, là. Tu n'es pas invincible, Levi, et tu ne peux surtout pas voler dans cet état... Pas pour le moment.  
\- Combien de temps ? Oy ! Fais gaffe, merde, ça serre !

Hanji haussa un peu les épaules en ajustant la bande. Il n'était pas dur pour Levi de comprendre que la foutue binoclarde cachait quelque chose.

\- Je pense que tu auras besoin d'au moins une canne pendant quelques temps, même si des béquilles seraient mieux.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça, apporte-moi ça.  
\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Je pensais que...  
\- Ouais, putain, pour pouvoir te frapper avec ! J'ai la gueule d'un grand-père ?

Le rire hystérique d'Hanji éclata et résonna dans la pièce. Comment cette tarée réussissait à être d'aussi bonne humeur, quelque soit la situation ? Son enthousiasme était-il réellement sans limite ? Sinon, quelles étaient ses limites ? Quel serait le résultat, si un jour elle atteignait le point de rupture ? Levi secoua la tête, il ne préférait pas y penser. Il était évident que cela ferait des dégâts monstrueux et il préférait penser qu'elle était encore capable d'encaisser le centuple de ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque-là.

\- Pourquoi tu te marres, la tarée ?  
\- Si tu arrives encore à m'insulter et vouloir me faire la peau, c'est que tu vas bien.

Hanji lui accorda un clin d'œil puis s'affala sur sa chaise.

\- Au fait, commença Levi.  
\- Oui ?  
\- T'as une sale gueule, et tu schlingues ! râla-t-il tandis qu'elle riait à nouveau. Sérieux, Mike, comment tu arrives à l'approcher ?  
\- Pas le choix, répondit simplement le concerné.

Le chef d'escouade, appuyé contre le mur, décroisa un instant ses bras pour sortir discrètement un petit sachet probablement rempli d'herbes aromatiques ou autre de sa poche pour le montrer à Levi puis reprit sa position initiale.

\- Ouais, enfin, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde si tu allais te décrotter le cul de temps en temps.  
\- C'est mon odeur, c'est tout !

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement lorsqu'elle débuta un long discours sur son étude sur la prolifération des bactéries sur le corps humain et elle s'était désignée en principal cobaye. Son dévouement était admirable, dans un sens, mais de son côté il avait surtout envie de gerber. Ce qu'il faillit faire lorsque son repas lui fut apporté et qu'elle continuait de déblatérer ses foutaises. Mike avait trouvé une excuse pour s'échapper dès le début en lâchant un regard désolé à Levi, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il le remercia néanmoins d'avoir ouvert la fenêtre avant de partir.

Par chance, Moblit ne tarda pas à débarquer et à rappeler à la scientifique qu'il lui restait du travail à faire et il se retrouva enfin seul pour manger tranquillement. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point la bouffe était précieuse. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait manqué de crever la dalle lorsqu'il vivait sous terre comme un chien. Une fois le plateau vide de toute nourriture, il le repoussa au bout du lit et se leva en serrant les dents avant de boiter jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'assit sur le bord de la table installée à côté.

Son regard se perdit dehors, contemplant silencieusement le ciel. De nombreux nuages cachaient le soleil, laissant deviner une averse à venir. Il poussa un long soupir en entendant frapper à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse.

\- Le principe de frapper à une porte est d'attendre d'avoir la permission pour entrer, Erwin.

Levi tourna la tête et observa le blond refermer la porte derrière lui et s'approcher. En l'observant, il s'était attendu à voir une mine légèrement contrariée, même si l'homme savait être parfaitement inexpressif, mais il avait presque l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Hanji ne t'a pas dit de rester couché ?  
\- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, j'suis pas encore mort.  
\- Elle m'a aussi dit que tu étais de mauvaise humeur.

Erwin s'arrêta en face de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Heureusement, que tu n'es pas mort.  
\- Tsk, ferme-là.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Levi, ce qu'il s'est passé...

Il l'attrapa par le col d'un geste brusque et posa son front contre le sien en fronçant les sourcils, défiant toujours son regard.

\- Et ce n'est pas la tienne non plus, grand con, s'énerva le brun. Alors arrête avec regard-là !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et prit possession de sa bouche. Erwin ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser mais Levi lui mordit la lèvre et le repoussa d'un geste tout aussi brusque en relâchant son col.

\- Tu schlingues.  
\- La route a été longue, se justifia Erwin en replaçant correctement son vêtement. Elle passe plus vite quand tu m'accompagnes.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Cela était trop facile d'en vouloir à Erwin. Il avait décidé de le suivre, lui et ses ordres. Et ce n'était pas Erwin qui s'était mal réceptionné sur le bras de ce foutu Titan pour sauver la peau de Mikasa, et qui s'était cassé la cheville au passage. C'était une douleur dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'avait souffert son escouade. Il releva les yeux en sentant les bras d'Erwin l'attirer contre lui et Levi posa sa tête contre son torse. Il écouta un instant les battements dans la poitrine de cet homme soi-disant sans cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda le brun en observant des oiseaux voler dans le ciel.  
\- On continue de se battre.  
\- L'ennemi est dans les murs au final, comme tu l'avais soupçonné.  
\- Oui.

Levi soupira, l'Humanité peinait à survivre et ils se retrouvaient à se faire la guerre entre eux. Ce monde de merde n'avait aucun sens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fin.  
> ** _Le chemin de la Gauche et de la Droite est passé._


	2. Droite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline/Spoilers :** Pendant l'arc du Choc des Titans, chapitre 51.

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement avant de se refermer aussitôt à cause de la lumière trop forte. Il hésita un instant.

Était-il mort ?

La réponse lui vint rapidement, une douleur vive se réveilla à son tour dans son bras droit. Il serra les dents et essaya de l'attraper pour le serrer contre lui, par réflexe.

Rien.

Sa main touchait directement ses côtes ou le matelas.

Un lit ?

Il remonta prudemment sa main et se tendit lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le moignon où les tissus étaient encore trop sensibles et il eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre.

Les souvenirs commencèrent alors à se bousculer dans sa tête. Les titans à l'intérieur du Mur Rose. L'enlèvement d'Eren. Berthold, le Titan Colossal. Reiner, le Titan Cuirassé. La poursuite.

Son bras.

Face à des souvenirs encore trop confus, il essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, s'habituant doucement à la lumière du jour.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Puis, il analysa la pièce. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, tout était simple, propre, et sentait les produits médicaux ou désinfectants en tout genre.

Il essaya de se redresser et bascula sur la droite, maudissant ses réflexes.

\- Commandant ! s'exclama une voix.

Erwin tourna la tête et avisa l'infirmière qui se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser après avoir posé ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Vous devez rester couché, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme. Vous revenez de loin, vous savez.  
\- Combien de temps ?

Sa bouche était pâteuse, il arrivait à peine à parler et le moindre son lui faisait mal à la gorge.

\- Vous êtes arrivé ici il y a une semaine.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris, l'infirmière commençait à retirer les bandes entourant ce qui restait de son bras. Erwin devina sans souci que la femme, qui était sûrement plus âgée que lui, savait ce qu'elle faisait et que ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle se mit à lui parler, sans attendre de réponse alors qu'il serrait les dents à se les enfoncer dans la gencive ou se les briser. La douleur lui faisait presque tourner de l'œil, alors il se concentra sur ce que lui disait l'infirmière plutôt que le frottement sur sa chair, les nerfs.

Il retint simplement qu'il n'y avait pas d'infection, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle étant donné son état, que le Mur Rose était intact, que la population s'agitait et qu'il n'avait reçu ni visite ni message.

Levi n'avait pas mis une seule fois les pieds dans l'hôpital depuis qu'il avait été admis.

Et même s'il ne cessa de fixer la porte entre deux assoupissements jusqu'à la fin de la journée, Levi n'arriva pas non plus.

—

\- Tu as vraiment une sale gueule.  
\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune compassion.

Un claquement de langue résonna et le matelas s'affaissa légèrement. Pixis, Rheinberger, Connie et Hanji étaient sortis depuis quelques minutes, mais Levi était resté. Il avait dû lui ordonner, mais il était resté. Il tendit la main vers Levi et observa le vide. Il la sentait tellement, encore, mais il ne restait plus grand chose sous son épaule. Levi fixa un instant sa blessure avant de soupirer.

\- Comment va ta cheville ? demanda Erwin, même s'il connaissait la réponse car il l'avait vu tenter de camoufler le fait qu'il boitait encore un peu.  
\- Elle est encore là. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, avec ta main ?

Erwin ne répondit rien. Peut-être avait-il envie d'étreindre Levi ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait frôlé la mort qu'il ressentait ce besoin de se sentir vivant afin d'oublier un instant que de nombreuses personnes avaient encore péri ? Il essayait de ne pas penser à Mike. Il ne devait pas penser à Mike, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça et il entendait presque dans son oreille un reniflement désabusé lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait tout le temps de se torturer la cervelle lorsque l'Humanité serait libérée des titans.

\- J'espère qu'ils sont tous les deux, murmura Erwin en reposant sa tête contre la tête de lit alors que Levi lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mike et Nana.  
\- Ferme-la, si c'est pour dire de la merde. À croire qu'avoir dormi aussi longtemps t'a tout fait remonter dans le cerveau.

Malgré ces remarques très caractéristiques qui lui prouvaient que Levi était Levi et qu'il était bel et bien en face de lui, il le vit grimacer discrètement.

\- Levi, nous n'allons plus pouvoir nous voir.  
\- Je sais.

Un lourd silence s'installa, durant lequel Erwin observa ces traits qu'il connaissait par cœur. Malgré son visage inexpressif qui lui donnait parfois un air de poisson mort, son corps si petit et si maigre qui semblait aussi fragile qu'il était fort en réalité ainsi que la fosse septique qui lui servait de bouche malgré son obsession pour la propreté, Levi était un véritable aimant vers lequel il était irrémédiablement attiré.

Levi était la part d'humanité qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son père avait été tué par sa faute, ou peut-être même qu'il ne l'avait jamais perdue puisqu'elle n'avait jamais existé étant donné que son père était mort. Mais d'une façon qui lui échappait totalement, Levi arrivait à lui rappeler que son cœur dans sa poitrine ne servait pas juste à pomper le sang dans son corps.

Le commandant devait peut-être mettre de côté tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain pour assurer le succès des missions des Bataillons d'exploration, et la victoire de l'Humanité, néanmoins Levi veillait à ce que l'homme derrière ne se transforme pas en monstre.

Et c'était étonnant parce que, même s'il ne savait pas grand-chose de son passé qu'il ne voulait jamais mentionner, Erwin était persuadé que n'importe qui à sa place serait devenu le pire des psychopathes.

Il l'avait toujours su, que Levi n'était pas l'homme froid qu'il prétendait être, et il avait utilisé cette partie de lui pour arriver à ses fins. C'était affreux, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en vouloir car il était responsable de la mort de Farlan et Isabel, que Levi ne l'accepterait peut-être jamais car il était beaucoup trop attaché à eux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Farlan et Isabel auraient pu être de bons soldats, mais Levi ne l'aurait jamais suivi et il n'aurait jamais pu gagner sa confiance s'ils avaient survécu à cette expédition. Et l'Humanité avait besoin des talents et de la force de Levi.

Erwin avait besoin de Levi.

Il se demandait pourquoi Levi n'était pas venu pendant cette semaine de coma, pourquoi il n'était pas venu seul lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et pourquoi il avait essayé de s'échapper en même temps qu'Hanji pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Levi l'évitait mais il était incapable de lui poser la question. Elle avait un goût amer qu'il voulait faire disparaître.

Il approcha alors son visage de celui de Levi avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. De peur qu'il s'échappât, Erwin glissa sa main contre la nuque de l'homme, puis ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Mais Levi ne chercha pas à s'écarter et lui rendit ce baiser qui ne ressemblait à aucun baiser qu'ils avaient partagé jusque là. C'était peut-être cette chose qu'on appelait tendresse, cela ressemblait à ce qu'il avait pu partager avec Marie à une époque lointaine mais dont il avait, au final, si peu de souvenirs.

Pantelants, ils s'écartèrent un instant, essayant chacun de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Et, sans un mot, Levi se leva. Il attrapa la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis auparavant et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il bloqua en calant le dossier contre la poignée. Puis, dans ce même silence, il commença à retirer ses vêtements un à un, les pliant soigneusement.

\- Levi, je ne pense pas que...  
\- Ferme-la, vieux pervers, tu ne serais même pas capable de la lever de toutes façons.

Une fois en sous-vêtements, Levi tira le drap pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'aider à se déshabiller. Sous le choc, Erwin se contenta de le regarder et l'aida à se débarrasser de sa chemise et de son t-shirt. Il frissonna lorsque Levi colla son corps contre le sien. Ce n'était que des baisers, des doigts parcourant le corps de l'autre, qu'ils connaissaient déjà si bien. Et même s'il sentit le désir de Levi, ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Erwin, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il le comprenne.  
\- Une fois que les visites seront terminées, nous ne pourrons pas savoir si... quand nous nous reverrons. Assure-toi d'être en forme quand ce sera le cas. Et de ne rien perdre à nouveau...  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais perdre en plus.  
\- Je m'en fous, rien. T'as pas le droit. T'as déjà donné ton bras à un titan sans me demander mon avis. T'es à moi tu comprends, connard ?

Levi prit la tête d'Erwin dans ses mains.

\- À moi, répéta-t-il.

Et il posa une main sur son cœur. Même si cela ne dura que quelques secondes, Erwin devina le soulagement dans les yeux de Levi qui sentait battre son cœur contre sa paume.

Oui, Erwin était à Levi.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, il n'aurait plus à partager son cœur avec l'Humanité. C'était à l'Humanité qu'il avait offert son cœur mais c'était pour Levi qu'il battait dans sa poitrine.


End file.
